


Strong Relief

by HeroFizzer



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/M, Muscles, POV Second Person, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Following the events of the first film Motoko goes back to you, her relaxation partner, and orders a new body. A few days pass until she gets the new one, and you're in awe of the physique she has on display. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 7





	Strong Relief

You had been at the home of Major Motoko Kusanagi for some time. Although to be fair, it was technically your home as well.

You were a “relaxation partner” assigned to the Major for specific purposes, that being to pleasure her when she needed it. It was a means of obtaining shelter in tough times in your life, hence why it wasn't quite your place. It was under the name of the Major, with the appliances and furniture all owned by her, and you merely sponged off of it, waiting for the time when you can actually fulfill your end of the business agreement.

That was a big obstacle in your life, actually being capable of pleasing Motoko. She was a field commander for Public Security Section 9, which meant she was hard at work enforcing the law regarding cybercrimes. You didn't know too much about what she did, aside from coming home with her batteries drained, but it must have been highly exhausting for the Major if that was the case.

And that brings you to what makes your relationship with her all that much more interesting; Motoko was a 'ghost' inside of a cybernetic shell, as was the case of most cyborgs in their time. She may have been stone cold in her expression, her personality dry due to the stress of her job, but there was still something rather unique about her that drew your attention to her. Her face and body were androgynous in design, something you imagine was intentional, but it was still alluring. It made you appreciate being her means of relaxation. It was just a shame that you weren't able to do much with her up to that point.

Business before pleasure, as it were.

Late in the night, you heard the door to the apartment slam shut, and stretch your arms out as you stood up from the couch. You expected to see the Major in her androgynous beauty, taking off her coat and resting her head on your lap for some petting that stimulated her nervous systems...

...only to find the small body of a child entering, with the Major's head atop it.

“What the-?!” you shouted, backing away out of shock.

“Nice to see you too.” said the Major, tossing the keys to her apartment onto a nearby table. “Don't worry, this isn't going to be anything permanent.”

“Oh! Uh...good!” you stammered, uncertain what else you could really say about the situation. “So, what happened to-”

“Long story.” said the short Major. “But if I had to explain it, we finally found the Puppet Master. They merged with me. I lost my body fighting a giant mechanical spider, and Batou gave this to me.”

“...So that sounds like a fun night...”

The Major couldn't help but curl her lip in slightly. As dry as she may have been, it was clear she still had some sense of humor to her. “It wasn't exactly the best night of my life, to be certain. But it's nice to feel a little different.”

“So that merger thing, are you still you, or...?”

“I'm a combination of both Kusanagi and the Puppet Master, although I'm certainly still showing parts of the Major in my personality.”

“I'm...gonna just call you Major, if that's okay.”

“Fine by me.” said Motoko. “I had a hard time thinking about what to do next in regards to my life, but when the Major's memory drive kicked back in, it was telling me that I had some unfulfilled business here at the apartment.” She then looked you up and down, as if she was analyzing your body. “I can assume you're that something.”

“Yeah. I'm a relaxation partner,” you explained, “basically...I'm supposed to help the major relax. You know, sexually.”

“I see. I never thought a ghost could feel sexual pleasure,” the Major confessed, “but I do get this feeling that you've been pent up for quite some time.”

You blushed, shying your gaze away from the shorter version of the Major. “Well, you...I mean, the Major...has been pretty busy with dealing with the Puppet Master...I mean, you?”

Taking another look at the child-like body her adult head was attached to, the Major hummed in thought. “I see. You might not have to worry about needing to do your part as a relaxation partner, then. I've just ordered a new body, one that I feel may work out best for your tastes.”

Your eyes shot open. “Wait...you can do that?”

“Leftover code from the Puppet Master allows me to connect to the Net. I've also been able to see your past search history, and I must say, I've never really seen someone have such interest in well-toned women.”

“Well, I, uh...”

“In all fairness,” the Major continued, “you're only the second person I've met following the merger, aside from Batou.”

“Fair enough, then. But...yeah, I always sort of enjoyed Motoko's body before...this.” You pointed at the young body the ghost had as a shell.

“Noted. Just give it a few days and you may just get what you wanted.” The Major raised her hand up, as if to reach out for your crotch. She only pulled it away once she recalled how uncomfortable you must have been with the body she had. “Don't worry, though, you'll have plenty of time to make up for the lack of relaxation the Major has deserved. I'm not going anywhere, though I did have to change the name of the person who's renting the place out.”

“Because of enemies that could potentially hurt the Major?”

“You catch on quick.” teased Motoko.

##

A few days later, you were awoken to some loud grunting occurring from a few rooms down. You were growing curious, wondering just what the Major had been up to. It sounded as if she was attempting to work out, but given the small frame of her child-like shell, there wasn't much she could do. You wondered if any robotic form was even capable of similar strength, but even so, what would a ghost need with working out?

Curious, you went on to investigate.

When you looked out of your bedroom, your eyes shot open wide, seeing the Major in her new form. She looked much taller than before, perhaps a few inches taller than her original shell. But you took note of how well toned her body was; the muscles were nice and lean, with almost no detail spared. Her abs were incredible as well, a six pack that you felt you could shred cheese against. Her chest seemed bigger than the previous model as well, though a lot of that may have had something to do with the particular model or, most likely, your particular interests in such chiseled women.

The Major's new model didn't have any added muscle on her, merely tone, but you could appreciate how she looked. It seemed that the new merged ghost inside her was enjoying it as well, as she sat atop the coffee table, bucking away at something. You could see that it was a dildo, which had been suctioned atop the furniture, the Major bucking away at it as though she had some pent up sexual desire to work out.

You couldn't help but interrupt, “So, is that the new body? It looks really great!”

After hearing your voice, Motoko stopped grinding away at the toy member, her skin covered in sweat. It raised a lot of questions regarding the shells they utilize, although you couldn't help but think that a lot of it had to do with certain fetishes that the designers of the bodies had in mind. “You like it? Good.” said the Major. “It was customized with your interests in mind.”

“Even the sweat?” you asked, licking your lips.

“Correct.” Motoko sighed. She stood up off the coffee table, grunting as she let the cock slip out of her snatch. You could see for yourself just how big the toy was, an ten inch member that also had ridges and bumps built into its design. It was slicked up, coated in a fluid that simulated the female sexual liquids which had lubricated the toy. “It only seemed fair that you received something out of your relationship with the Major, even if it was a new body that was intended for your eyes only.”

Indeed, you enjoyed how the Major looked. Her androgynous face remained the same even on such a well built body, looking as though she had been working out, but it was enough to make your cock bulge out against your pajama pants. She approached you, taking the cock off the table as she studied your arousal. The Major put the toy in her mouth, sucking up her lubrication off of it, likely for later usage. You could see the true size of Motoko when she was up close, looming at least two inches over you.

“I'm guessing you want me to pleasure your cock, correct?” asked the Major.

“Yes.” you said flatly.

“Not yet. I want you to clean me off.”

“Wh-What?”

“Your search history indicates that you enjoy watching strong women sweat, with people licking the fluid off the skin. In lieu of a shower, you're welcome to clean every pore of my toned figure with your tongue.”

Suffice to say, it was a little creepy that the Major was able to see so much about your life after that odd merger with her old adversary the Puppet Master. At the same time, you loved the fact that she was doing all of this just for you, for the sake of pleasuring your needs. It amused you, as your whole entire purpose was to relax Motoko, but it seemed she was doing the opposite instead.

You approached the naked ghost's shell, pushing your tongue against her nipple. As she continued to suck on the dildo inside her mouth, you heard her humming, as though she was pleasured by the way you swirled around the areola. Your hand reached out for the other breast, kneading into it just to get a feel for how 'realistic' they were. It was certainly made out of some silicone substance, yet with how you could press your fingers into it, and it felt quite as human as possible. You had to give the creator of the shell props, they certainly knew what they were doing when they created it.

As her nipples grew erect, you heard Motoko moan, her voice slightly muffled by the toy inside. She popped it out of her mouth, with strings of saliva attached to the device. After she tossed it onto the sofa, her simulated drool staining the leather, she ran her fingers through her hair, petting you as you became relaxed, almost resting your head against her bosom.

The fact you were able to pleasure the shell raised questions that you had never thought about regarding the ghosts and their emotions, but you ignored them for now; they weren't as important as getting off to the chiseled tone of the Major.

Her hands reached down for your cock, rubbing away at the pajama pants as it bulged out against the surprisingly soft and silky cotton. You shuddered as your lips remained on the nipple, with your teeth barely biting down on it. She winced as a result, biting down on her lower lip. She reached her hand down your pants, looking to grab hold of your shaft and give it a proper tug. Upon exposing her hand to your member, she was almost surprised to find out that you slept without any underwear on underneath.

It was for the best, as it at least gave her better access to your shaft. But she only tugged away on it while she let you enjoy her muscular figure. Your tongue had moved off the nipple, rubbing away at the skin of the shell, which felt as human as possible. You were happy that technology had advanced to such a point that she could feel so realistic, much better than the 'dolls' that your grandfather had recalled from his day.

Your hand reached out for the Major's armpit, feeling the bit of crevice that the muscular physique gave it. She seemed to enjoy it as well, judging from the shivering sound she made. She squeezed in on your cock, causing you to tense up as well. The foreplay you both had going on was incredible, but only for the start.

Then the Major asked, “Do you want to lick my armpits?”

“I, uh...” you stammered, uncertain if you should respond positively or not.

“It's fine if you do,” Motoko said, “this body was chosen with your interests in mind.”

“Then yes.”

Keeping her arm raised up, you leaned into Motoko's pit, lashing your tongue away at the skin. Your nostrils flared up with a musky scent, likely built into the shell as a means of simulating the odor of the body post-workout. And considering how hard the Major was working that toy cock moments ago, you could tell that she had worked up quite a lot. Her sweat also coated the pit, making it a bit more enjoyable for your tongue as you collected the beads of the fluid, covering your taste buds in the salty flavor.

As the Major kept her arms up, you couldn't help but glance at her biceps, watching as they bulged with muscle. She was flexing them, as if she knew you were watching her while you cleaned the sweat glands off her skin. Your cock began to throb, excited to be with such a strong woman. You always felt that Motoko was strong in her own right to begin with, but now that she was less androgynous in her build, you could see just how strong she truly was.

She hummed, her eyes shut as she soaked in the touch of your tongue against her armpit. It was a sound you heard earlier, as she was using the coffee table as a fuck toy just moments ago. She was clearly aroused by how much attention you have her crevices, which were hard to ignore thanks to the added muscle tone on the shell. Your hand ran down her and, feeling the ridges of her six pack along the way. She shivered, her ghost feeling the simulated touch that a person would. The abs tucked in against herself, a likely reaction to how you rubbed along her chiseled build.

"You enjoy my new shell a lot…" she purred, her chest heaving with every breath.

"So do you," you said as your fingertips traveled lower along the muscular frame, "judging by how wet you're getting." The Major moaned, refraining from doubling over as your digits slid between her folds. Your fingers clawed against the canal, giving her a surprisingly aggressive massage as you remained under the belief that her new shell would make her adjust to something so rough inside her.

Instead, she bucked her hips against your hand, as though she grew eager for release. Her teeth were clenched together, riding herself into your knuckles as though she was looking for release, even after testing her new shell out on the toy device. She seemed to enjoy your fingers pushing against the walls of the canal, but this was merely the start of the fun you two had in regards to her "relaxation".

"Don't…stop…" Motoko moaned. "Keep doing what you're doing."

You kept your fingers inside her snatch, but you felt as though you were finished with cleaning her armpit, which was unsurprisingly smooth due to the lack of hair. You switched hands as well, placing your other set of fingers inside the Major so that you could move to the other side of her muscular frame. She seemed incredibly wild for your touch, leaving you to wonder if the toy had already stimulated her enough that she was that sensitive.

Moving onto her other pit, you took note of how symmetrical her shell was, with each side practically being equal in her physique. The muscular figure was the same, with the "meat" on the shell being spread out evenly. The Major enjoyed the feeling of your tongue on her skin, lashing away at the sweat that had formed under her well toned arms.

As she groaned with pleasure, Motoko stood tense for a moment, letting your fingers claw against her canal. She breathed through her nostrils, pursing her lips together as her fluids continued to drip from between the folds. She seemed to be at a crossroads in her mind, debating if she wanted to experience climax or remain there a while longer. Even as the lubrication dripped down her toned inner thighs, it was a question you awaited the answer to.

You soon received it when Motoko moved back, forcing your fingers out of her pussy. She grabbed you by the shoulders, then deadlifted you off your feet. Your eyes were wide with concern as you were no longer touching the floor, with your crotch leveled to her face. You had no idea what her intentions were, but as her calm gaze remained on your bulge, you had a good guess as to what it could be.

Doing the best you could with your position, you pulled down your pajama pants until they slid from your waist down to your ankles, revealing the throbbing erection that sprung up. Motoko licked her lips, craning her neck out to your erection and popping her lips up against it. You groaned, toes curling up as the Major easily swallowed your shaft, with a large amount of the length inside her lips. She moaned pleasantly, using her tongue to taste the musky aroma that surrounded your groin.

Using her strong arms, Motoko pulled you into her face, moving you back and forth in the air. Her eyes remained open while she looked on at your shaft when you were backed away, admiring the length as she saw it from her perspective. Her saliva started to spill from her lips, dripping down to her chin. The smack your balls had on her lower lip let her skin moist, with a few strands of drool bridged between them. You did your best to enjoy the moment, which was rather hard to do as you were being moved about in the air.

Motoko soon removed your shaft from her mouth, licking the spit from her lips as she stared at your urethral slit. Precum was already forming out of the tip, which she took a taste of by swirling the tongue around the crown. You moaned as she did so, with the veins on your dick throbbing hard. You had a feeling if you weren't careful enough, you might cum all over the ghost in the shell.

After some time, Motoko finally let you down, a sigh of relief that your feet were touching the ground again. You seemed a bit confused when she took to her knees, with your first thought being that she was going to continue her oral pleasure from there. Instead, the Major nudged her head to the side, lifting her bicep up to show off her armpit yet again.

And you realize where she wanted your hard cock to go.

You place your shaft under her bicep, rubbing it right against her armpit before she brought her arm down. You groaned from the unexpected force that the impact brought, with precum squirting straight from the slit. Motoko just laughed, feeling the veins throb against her body.

"Seems you're enjoying it," she said, "just thrust away as if you were plowing into me."

Holding onto the Major's shoulder, you did as you were told, thrusting away until your hips met with her arm. It was an odd feeling, but the tight squeeze she gave you did feel unusually pleasurable, much like the times you were having sex with her prior to the Puppet Master case. It wasn't quite so squishy, but it still reminded you of how she would clench down on your cock with her canal, tightening the space to make you cum faster.

There was an expectation in your mind to anticipate more of that from Motoko later.

You continued to buck away as you rubbed against her armpit, hearing the Major moan with pleasure as you did so. It was odd, making you think she actually received pleasure from such an action. You could hear her voice through thinned lips, her head tilted back as she remained in place. It took you a moment to notice, however, that while this arm was folded for your cock, the other reached for her pelvis. Her fingers were deep in her snatch, with her vaginal fluids dripping off her knuckles and onto the floor. Seeing such a well toned woman masturbating while your cock stroke between her armpits was perhaps the most fascinating thing you were ever going to experience.

Then the muscular ghost opened her arm up, looking at her pit for herself. She hummed in amusement, seeing how your rod was coated in precum. You hadn't even considered how that would have happened, but given how thorough you were with reaming away at her arm, it made sense that your clear liquid would get all over you somehow.

"Just as I wanted." Motoko teased, rubbing your precum into the skin. As her fingers rubbed away at your shaft, she pecked away repeatedly at the crown, feeling more of it ooze from the slit.

"No fair…" you moaned.

"Oh? Were you looking to satisfy me as well?" Motoko asked, her voice less dry than usual this time. "I don't know if you'd be able to handle my new body like that."

"At least let me eat you out…"

"Okay," she sighed, "fair is fair after all." She then hoisted you onto her shoulder, surprising you as she carried you to her bedroom. Even if all the muscles did was affect her general aesthetic, you still couldn't believe how strong she was. Though you had to remind yourself you never saw her full strength when she was out on the field.

Motoko tossed you onto her bed, letting you sit up as she crawled onto the bed. Rather than lay back and relax, the Major had instead raised her ass up to your face, remaining on her hands and knees as she did so. “Well, are you ready?” Motoko asked, shaking her chiseled rear into your face. “I'm waiting to see how well you can eat my pussy.”

With the meal set up for you, there was nothing else to do but dive in and eat the Major out. She purred, resting her head on the bed while she kept her backside up for you. It was different from what you expected, though it was nowhere close to the way a real human's was. You were able to get a proper taste of her fluids, which seemed to have been sweetened just for the sake of eating the ghost's shell out. It actually made it all the more interesting to taste, using your tongue to gather the simulated fluids as they continued to leak from Motoko's snatch.

As you stuck your tongue in between the folds, the Major's toes curled in, her lower legs raising off the bed as well. Given how much the two of you had fondled her bits throughout the last hour, it wasn't too surprising that even the simplest touch against her walls would make her so excited, even for her dry personality.

“Keep licking...” she groaned, grabbing one of her pillows and resting it on the back of her head. She pulled it down, as though attempting to muffle herself throughout the tongue lashing you gave her muff. “You're doing surprisingly good. I never thought I'd feel a sensation like this before...” As Motoko continued to moan with dirty thoughts escaping her lips, you had to remind yourself that this wasn't quite the Major, though it still had a lot of the memories of her. It was quite possible the experience of sexual arousal was still new to it.

Motoko began to push back against you, letting your tongue manage to make its way through her canal in an attempt to get it against the cervix. It was a valiant effort from the both of you, but still a daunting task considering that your tongue was nowhere near the size of your shaft.

As you continued to gather up those juices in your mouth, you thought about your cock, stroking it to make sure it was still hard. You were bound to stuff it inside the ghost's sheath, after all, so you had to make sure the Major didn't end up needing to put more work into it. Her liquids were leaking more profusely, enough that it was getting harder to collect in your mouth. It trailed down her inner thighs until it reached her knees, by that point dampening the sheets.

“So good...” Motoko said. “I didn't realize it would feel this good...!”

With her breathing growing heavier, you felt she was ready for more action with the Major. Though you kept your tongue to her snatch a while longer, you were shifting your body behind her, preparing for the inevitable penetration. It was almost amusing, with how blissfully ignorant Motoko was, even if she was expecting this evening to go beyond just the foreplay.

Then you stopped, with the Major taking quick notice. “Wait,” she said, out of breath, “where'd your tongue go-” She then gasped, her body shivering as the crown slipped into her snatch. You groaned as you did your best to stuff the Major, hoping that her muscular shell didn't decide to clench in and squeeze on your rod. “How did I not see that coming?” whimpered Motoko. “Oh, fuck, it's stretching...it's stretching me out!”

You kept forgetting that this body, in spite of the ghost having been adjusted to sex before, was still new to such a thing. Despite its strong and well toned physique, it was, for all intents and purposes, a virgin body. With this in mind, you did your best to slowly push further into the Major, making sure she had time to adjust to the shaft inside her.

“God, fuck...” moaned the Major, her head curling into her chest even as she remained on her hands and knees. She tossed the pillow to the other side of the bed, her mouth hanging open as she heaved. “It's so weird...it's as if I'm experiencing sex for the first time all over again.” You could almost believe that, as her pussy was so tight, even if she wasn't using the muscular tone and strength to clamp down on your rod.

With every inch slipped into Motoko, you began to pump away at her chiseled ass cheeks, running your hands over the Major's back to feel every bit of detail in her new shell. The Major groaned with every thrust of your hips into her body, with her breasts swinging with every jut. The ghost lifted her head off of the bed, looking straight on at the head board as she reached for the pillow again. She pulled on both sides, careful not to rip it apart as she felt your crown poking away at her cervix.

“It's good! It's really good!” panted Motoko, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. “Plow it...plow into my pussy! Drill through the cervix and see if...if you can im...impregnate ME!” The Major yelped, a particularly sharp spike against the cervix as you felt more eager to try and break through for the sake of breaching the reproductive organs. Fantasizing about them made you get more aggressive with her waist, bucking against her ass hard enough that your balls swung into her clit. Her pussy was still dripping out fluids, enough that when your sack slapped in, it was getting moistened by the lubrication.

Motoko soon sat upright, reaching back for your body. Her hands managed to reach your waist, pulling you into her a bit rougher than you were used to. Her teeth clenched together, seething air through the open lips as she looked back at you. Your face was in a state of stunned surprise, as you didn't expect the Major to try and take the top from you; instead, she took control, amplifying the rhythm of your juts while she brought her ass back to your crotch.

“It's good,” she hissed, “but it's not good enough for this. We need to work on you getting faster. And I know just how we're going to do it.”

You slowly reached around to grope the Major's breasts, kneading into them once more. You gave them a squeeze, as though you felt you found the way to regain control of the position from the ghost. But as Motoko demonstrated, thrusting her ass harder against you, it wasn't enough to throw her off, though the force of her chiseled behind ended up popping your cock out of her sheath and sending you back on your ass.

Once Motoko finished brushing her sweaty hair out of her face, she went back to meet with you, crawling over you while she grabbed your legs. The female ghost ended up folding you in, though she saw just how flexible you were, which was to say not so much. Still, as her lips turned into a subtle smile, seeing as she had you in the position she wanted.

“After doing a thorough scan of the Net, I found a position that can work particularly well for myself. I think you'll find it quite enticing as well, since it will put me in the dominant position.” When she slid your cock back inside her, Motoko began to buck away at your body, with your cock swiveling about inside her snatch. After all your time searching for particular porn, you did indeed recognize the amazon position the Major was pulling off.

Rocking away at your dick, Motoko groaned with every light jut she made just to start things off. Every pore of her body had sweat dripping out, showing signs of how much the sexual experience was supposed to wear her down. It was surreal for you to be in this position, looking up at the Major while she took the dominating role. Even when she had her more androgynous shell, it didn't appear to be so lopsided. Of course, that was something you secretly enjoyed about this new body, it let you finally fulfill those fantasies that she was now aware of.

As if to mock you even further, Motoko raised her hands behind her head, a subtle smile on her lips. She continued to grind against your member, the veins pumping away inside her canal. She flexed her chest, giving off the illusion that her breasts were 'dancing', jiggling about as a result of her showing off her pectoral physique. You licked your lips, watching as she did so, while her body managed to keep you in place, pinned beneath her toned shell.

“You're showing clear interest in being dominated by a strong woman,” Motoko said, leaning over you until her breasts were in your face, “your cock is incredibly virile, as though it hadn't seen much action in a while. I'll be sure to make up for all the work that you've missed due to the Major's job taking up so much time.”

“It's...fine, really!” you groaned, gripping the sheets as Motoko bucked harder against your body, driving her hips against your backside as she rolled further back.

“Nonsense,” Motoko responded, her voice oddly calm even as she breathed heavily, a sure sign she was getting closer to an orgasm as well, “my scanners indicate that as a relaxation partner you have several hours backlogged that have not been put to use by the Major. Considering that there's no reason to further work with Section 9, there will be more than enough time to catch up on your required duties.”

You were panting heavily, your mouth hanging open as you reached your tongue out for the breasts hanging overhead. It was hard to do, as the pumping the Major was giving you became much more intense. Her vaginal fluids began to splash about as she rocked against you, enjoying the stimulation that your human shaft gave her shell.

On the one hand, you were heavily looking forward to delivering that 'relaxation'. On the other hand, given how hormonal this new body was for the Major and her new conscience, you were hoping she didn't end up expelling all that time straight, spreading it out over the next several days.

As she rocked your cock faster, you felt your shaft swelling to the point you could barely hold back. Motoko's snatch was clenching down on your member as she worked your body harder, with her fluids spurting out every other second. It was getting clear that you were both on the brink, unable to hold back your desire to climax. And the funny thing was that neither of you even had breakfast yet.

One more buck against you, and Motoko's strong arms collapsed, her breasts dropping on your face. The Major held you close, quivering as she released her simulated fluids by squirting against your cock. She made a mess of her bed, her canal clamping down harder than before. It was enough to make you release as well, with your cock reaching its peak. You ended up hosing down her canal, the walls coated in your milky fluids even as she spurted out more of her own.

You were finally able to relax your legs, uncurling yourself from the position that Motoko had put you in. She ended up holding you close to her as she rolled over, nestling you against herself like a mother to her son, amusing since she wasn't that much taller than you. There was still a sense of appreciation in her trying her best to maintain her dominance, however.

“So was it good?” you asked, fondling her breasts as you finally relaxed. You took a moment to lick the sweat off her chest, humming at the taste as you cleaned her skin off.

“It was...better than I expected.” Motoko admitted, panting from her release. “I had thought I could keep going for hours, but as it turns out, my sexual core needs to recharge.”

“Just like it would a regular human...” you chuckled.

“Give me an hour,” she said, patting your back, “and we can go another round.”

“...Wait, just an hour?”

“Of course, that's how long it requires. Why, how long does a human male require?”

“Uhhhh...”

##

A few days had passed after that, and by that point you were exhausted. Sure, you loved being sexed by the Major and her new shell, the body giving you sweat and muscle to worship, but you had to take a major break. You were human, after all, and Motoko was a ghost occupying a mechanical form. You were happy to have at least a day off and start the day off with a proper breakfast meal.

When you made your way into the kitchen, your heart almost skipped a beat. Motoko was sitting atop the counter, with the same toy she had used suctioned to the top of it. That wasn't the only one, however, as her asshole had a second device stuffed inside of it, all while she sucked heavily on a third dong.

“Mrrnnhn...” Motoko said, unwilling to remove the toy from her mouth.

“What...the heck?” you asked quietly. “You're still horny?!”

“I can't help myself,” Motoko moaned, popping the rod from her mouth, “I think this shell may have an increased libido on it.”

“I...guess I'll have to give up my day off, huh?”

“Please...” Motoko begged, popping the other toys from her holes as she pushed her folds apart. “Let's keep going.”

You sighed, thinking about the irony in you being worked hard now that the Major was no longer doing so. But work was work, after all, and as the Major slid off the counter to suck on your cock, using both of her hands to fondle her dripping snatch, who were you to argue?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer to find out when I update my stories.


End file.
